


The Father of Mercies

by anthonyedwardstark



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessional, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reconciliation, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthonyedwardstark/pseuds/anthonyedwardstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark went to Confession for the first time in 23 years after he returned from Afghanistan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father of Mercies

Tony entered the Cathedral of St. Patrick, hiding his face behind the high collar of his coat. He dipped his fingers into the font and signed the cross.

“Father, Son, and Holy Ghost,” he muttered.

He stood for a moment in the entrance way of the church, looking down the aisle, to the altar, and up to the crucifix. He tentatively sat in the last pew, fidgeting, picking at his fingernails.

When he looked down at his watch, it read _3:48_. He didn’t have much longer to decide. He threw a glance at the Confessional. Reconciliation. The priest was receiving confession from 3 to 4.

Tony raised his bowed head to look at Jesus mounted on the cross. He took a deep breath and stood, beginning his walk toward the Confessional. Halfway there, he stopped, waylaid by rows of votive candles.

He stared at the candles, flickering with the drafts of the old church. He pulled out his wallet and took a hundred dollar bill from it. He slipped the bill into the collection box and grabbed a match stick.

He considered the candles for some time before choosing to light the candle furthest back and to the right.

“ _Per te_ , _Mama_ ,” he said quietly and then walked to the Confessional.

The priest was silent as Tony entered the darkened booth. He waited for Tony to speak.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been 23 years since my last confession. And it’s been 20 years since I last attended Mass.”

“Welcome back, my child. Our father welcomes your soul and rejoices in your return. When those who are lost find their way back, the Lord celebrates with them.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess. I… I used to come to Mass every Sunday, growing up. With my Mama. She was Roman Catholic. I mean, I never believed any of it. Always thought it was a load of bullsh- I mean, stupid. Sorry, Father. But… yeah, church meant a lot to her. Coming to Mass and all that. But, I guess, I’m sorry for that. Taking the Body and Blood and coming to confession but not believing any of it. I think that’s against the rules or something.”

The priest paused before answering, “The Lord is merciful and kind. He will forgive you if you ask for his mercy with an open and honest heart.”

“Yeah… I’m not so sure about that. I still don’t think I believe any of it. But… I need _something_. Anything. I have to believe in something right now, and this is all I know.”

The priest was silent on the other side of the screen for a moment before he said, “God offers his love to all his children, even those who cannot opened their hearts to him.”

“Well, I’m sure you’d know about that better than me, Father. But I guess I’ll just start this thing. I’ve done a lot of bad things since my last confession. Committed a lot of sins. I’ve probably sinned more in a year than most people in their whole lives. I think I’ve broken all the Commandments. Well, no, that’s not true. I’ve never stolen anything and I’ve never made a graven image of God, but the rest of them I’ve definitely done. Lusted, premarital sex, taken the Lord’s name and, you know... the rest of them.”

“The Lord forgives any wh-“

“I’ve killed people,” Tony interrupted.

The priest was silent, so Tony continued.

“I… I’ve killed a lot of people. Got a lot of blood on my hands. God, so many fucking people are dead because of me. More than I can count. I was… careless. I just…. kept building weapons. I mean, I never sold them to bad people. Only to the government. But… that’s not where they ended up. My weapons, they’re in the hands of murderers and terrorists. And they’ve been used to kill a lot of good people. People that never did anything wrong. And that’s on me. Their deaths are on me.”

The priest allowed for a short moment of silence before he spoke, “You are not responsible for all the evils of this world, my child. You may ask the Lord for penance and reconciliation from your sins, but you cannot shoulder the sins of others. They are not your weights to bear or your sins to reconcile.”

“Good people died because of me. It’s my fault they’re dead. _That_ is mine to reconcile.”

“The Lord does not see it that way. And you have seen the error of your ways, my child. You are making amends. Stopping weapons production now that you know you cannot keep track of them. That is a sign of responsibility and humility. That is a sign of true contrition. With that, the Lord will forgive you.”

“You know who I am, then,” Tony stated.

“Yes. I must admit, you are not a difficult man to recognize, Mr. Stark. There aren’t many who try to confess for building weapons that have taken lives. But this is a sealed confessional, between only you and God. Your confessions, your sins are still your own. You don’t have to worry about the judgements of your fellow man. ‘Do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you.’”

“Right,” Tony said in discomfort.

“That brings you no comfort, does it?”

“Not really.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know how to assure people that take none of their strength from the Lord. I’ve never had the occasion to comfort without Christ. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. So, are we done here, Father?”

“If I assign you prayers for your penance, will you pray?”

“No, probably not.”

“Then I won’t ask any prayers of you. You will make your reconciliation in ways that are meaningful to you. But know that God forgives all who ask for forgiveness and are sincere in their regret. You asked for forgiveness and your sincerity is undoubtable. In the eyes of the Lord, you are reconciled.”

“Thanks for that, Father.”

“You’re more than welcome, Mr. Stark.”

“Right. What am I supposed to say again? ‘I am sorry for these and all of my sins?’”

The priest chuckled quietly, “Yes, Mr. Stark. That’s correct. God the Father of mercies has reconciled the world to Himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; through me, may God give you pardon and peace. I absolve you from your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

“Amen.”

“Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“The Lord has freed you from your sins. Go, now, in peace. May God bless you.”

“Yeah. You too, Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://anthonyedwardstark.tumblr.com/).


End file.
